Olivine Adventure
by langleaf
Summary: May and her friends journey to Olivine city, where an unusual and mystical phenomenon is occuring. Of course she runs into Drew. And surprisingly, Brendan, an old childhood friend. Will love and romance blossom? DrewxMayXBrendan some character bashing. ON HOLD. I'm having writers block with this - - If anyone has ideas, PM me!
1. RivalsLove triangle beginsOh dear

**Alright, I know I should be working on May's Cerulean Adventure but honestly, I've got a case of writers block for that story so I'm taking a break. I will get back to it though. I promise. Not sure when, but I will. Anyways, this story is another May and Drew story. It's gonna be a chapter story that I will try to update frequently. I will try my best to update often, I am in school now though and they love to assign me homework. :P So without further ado, here's the newest story!**

Currently it was mid-December and in Olivine City, and an extremely rare phenomenon had occurred. The ocean surrounding three sides of the city was frozen solid. The waves had frozen in place, swirling whirlpools had ceased movement, and the sand was shimmering beautifully. The temperature however was intense. It had dropped below zero several degrees and many people and Pokémon in the area had fallen ill. Nurse Joy was particularly busy this morning. A large group of sealeo had become frozen on a cliff, so she had-with great effort- moved them to a heated tent near the Pokémon center. At that very moment, a familiar love-struck moron came running for Nurse Joy."Oh my sweet Joy! How must I compare my love to thee-"

"That's enough lover boy."

Max grabbed Brock's ear tightly and dragged him off somewhere. May and Ash came running up a moment later. "Max! I know your excited to see this phenomenon and all, but please stop running!"

May scolded her younger brother. "What if you slip and fall and get a major head concussion! Mom and dad would kill me!"

Max sweat dropped. "Is that the only reason?"

May flopped down onto a rock. "Yeah…."

Max sighed and pulled out his pokenav. "Well, apparently we are in the left side of the city. The Pokémon center should be this way."

Max pointed at some path and began walking that way. "Excuse me!"

Max turned around to look at Nurse Joy. She continued, "I'm very sorry, but the Pokémon center is closed temporarily. What with all this weather, the generators have stopped completely and I had to start working in this tent."

Ash gaped. "What? No FOOD? Aw man…"

Ash's stomach began growling. May's joined in, along with Max. "Well," Brock stated calmly, "I guess we should go sit somewhere until Nurse Joy can get the center up and running. Actually, I'll go help her!"

With that, Brock abandoned his friends to help the pink haired women with the Chansey. The trio left behind gaped even more. "Well," Ash said getting to his feet, "Sitting won't help. I'm going to train Pikachu on the ice stacks over there."

Ash pointed at a random stack of ice over by some trees. Max grinned. "Ash, can I go with you?"

"Sure! The more the merrier right?"

Happily, the two boys ran over to the stack, Pikachu following closely. May sighed. "I guess I'm alone now.' Feeling glum, the brunette trudged up a hill to find a cliff with a spectacular view. The ice ocean was swirled here and large spiked stones jabbed upwards. "Wow…"

May was breathless. Smiling now, she ran over to the edge on the cliff. Not paying attention to the slightly unstable rocks she was sitting on, she began to day dream. Not noticing-of course-the green eyed boy approaching from behind.

As May began to drift off into sleep, Drew was quickly running to where she was. Unlike May, he realized how unstable the cliff was, and the danger May was currently in. "MAY!"

From above, a black haired boy with a white cap and green bandana was riding his Altaria. He looked down to see a grass headed boy running toward a very familiar looking girl asleep on the edge of the cliff. He gulped. That was Light Streak Cliff. It was famous for having a beautiful view, but was very unstable. The grass headed boy below shouted suddenly. "MAY!"

'May?' He racked his head, thinking where he had met her before. Then he froze in shock. This was…he urged his Pokémon down towards the cliff.

**Drew's POV:**

I was running as fast as I could to get to May in time. 'No, I can't lose her! Wait…why do I care that much? She's just a, friend…' These thoughts ran through my head, causing me to lose my focus on running. "Oof!"

I felt grass slice my knees softly as I fell onto the ground. Looking up toward May, I noticed a lithe shape of an Altaria and someone on it hurtling towards May from above. 'What the…?'

**Normal POV:**

Drew looked towards May to see a lithe shape of what looked like an Altaria and a person trying to push May off the cliff's dangerous edge, toward the grass where Drew lay. Then suddenly…

CRACK! The cliff May was snoozing away on suddenly gave way. "MAY!" Drew cried out.

May finally woke up, only to feel the ground give way beneath her. "AHHH!"

May shut her eyes tightly, expecting to be hurt badly or even killed by the sharp looking rocks down below, but to her great surprise she felt warm, strong hands pull her up onto something soft. "May? Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, May saw a familiar looking boy with a white and green cap on his head holding her on an Altaria. She blinked, and smiled slightly. "Brendan?"

Brendan smiled. "The one and only."

He winked. May laughed a little. "It's you! It's really, really you! What are you doing here!"

The trainer laughed a little. "Well, I was flying Altaria for flight training when I saw you on that cliff. So I guess I'm here saving you! Again."

May smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are."

The Altaria had flown higher than the clouds so that Drew would be unable to see the two teens. Altaria knew Brendan held a soft spot for May. So of course, it would give some fluffy moments for the two.

Meanwhile with Drew:

"What in the world?"

The grass headed coordinator went running over to where there was a gap in the clouds. He looked up to see May talking to a person; it was too shadowy to tell the gender. Drew sighed in relief. At least she was okay. That was all that mattered to him.

"So May," Brendan began, "How has life with you been since we started out on our journeys?"

May giggled. "It's been amazing Brendan! I can't believe we started out at age 10, four years ago, to become whatever we wanted to be. You and Wally wanted to be top trainers right?"

"Yup! Wally is in Sinnoh right now. I have to wonder how he's doing from time to time but I'm sure he's getting better every day."

May smiled at the thought. The last time they had been together was the day before they set off on their journeys. That really was a long time ago. Brendan suddenly laughed. "I see you got over your fear of Pokémon, May. When did that happen?"

May smirked. "That was a long time ago Brendan. I'm all for Pokémon now! Yeahh!"

The two looked at each other and laughed. The wind blew a little and May shivered. Brendan noticed this. "May?"

May looked at Brendan. "Yeah?"

He gulped. "Um, do you need a jacket? You look a bit cold."

May smiled. "Sure Brendan! I really appreciate it."

He handed her his old jacket and she gratefully pulled it on. It was a bit large, but May smiled nonetheless. As she snuggled into the coat, Brendan gently placed his arm around her shoulder and hummed softly. Altaria flew silently in the fog, letting her master have his moment.

**And that's a wrap for chapter one. Any good? I hope so. If you have any ideas, as theyre very welcome, email me or send me a message. THANKS!**


	2. Jealousy much?

**Hey all! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, I've been drowning in class work. Thank god school ends in a few weeks. Then fan fiction is all I have to do. That means...I will update faster and possibly update my other story. So wait just a bit longer please. Enjoy chapter 2! It's a bit rushed, I only have 30 minutes. **

Brendan's POV:

_Wow… May has become so…pretty…___I leaned back slightly, allowing May to fall against my chest. "Brendan?"

"Yeah May?"

She smiled her gorgeous smile at me. "We should probably go down now. It's been nice out here but Drew is alone down there and…probably worried."

Brendan's face shadowed slightly. "Alright May."

He gripped her waist firmly and sent his Altaria spiraling downwards toward Drew.

Normal POV:

Drew looked up to see May and her savior soaring gently toward him. "Drew!"

May shouted at him. She grinned. "See Drew? I'm fine! Let May's adventures continue!"

She pumped her fist into the air. Brendan smiled slightly. "May, some things never change do they?"

"Yep! I'm still the same as always!"

The pair laughed. Drew was confused though.

Drew's POV:

_Who is this guy? I know I'd be thrilled to be saved by someone and all but…they're acting like they've known each other for years…_Drew finally decided to speak up. "May…who is this guy?"

May paused slightly. "Well Drew, he…Brendan…was my best friend from childhood. Next door neighbors!"

Drew smiled. "Oh I see."

_Great. More competition. Wait…competition? Why am I acting like this? Am I…jealous? Nah. The Drew is never jealous. Especially over a…pretty, sweet, ditzy girl._

Normal POV:

Drew was slightly spaced out and staring straight at the now steadily rising sun. May frowned and shouted, "Drew! Your eyes are going to go bad if you stare at the sun like that!"

Drew smirked. "What May, you rather me stare at you?"

May blushed slightly. "Of…Of course not…"

Drew's smirk only grew. Grew that is, until Brendan came over and glared at Drew. "Hey greenie, you better watch it!"

May stared in shock at the scene. Brendan…Brendan was confronting Drew? That couldn't be right…

May's POV:

_What in the world? I know Brendan and I have had some… moments… but…why would he face Drew? Drew is always like that so why is he bothered…?_ May seriously didn't understand. (**A/N: She's a naturally dense person in case you haven't noticed. ) **I stared at Brendan, who was currently giving Drew a look of disdain, annoyance, and… something else. Although, I couldn't quite name it…

"Drew."

My eyes locked with Drew's for a few moments. He stared at me expectantly, like he wanted me to stand up for him. I had to say something but my breath was caught in my throat. I just… couldn't say a word. Brendan smirked softly. Drew pushed Brendan away from him and quietly wandered towards me. He then spoke, with a soft gentle smile. "May… I was wondering if…"

I inhaled softly, fearing he would ask me on a date. If he did… would I be able to respond? "I…"

Suddenly, he smirked and shoved me onto the grass. "What?"

I shrieked slightly as he landed on top of me. He smirked even more than I thought possible and then rolled down the hillside, with me hanging onto him as well.

Brendan's POV:

I watched as the pair rolled down a steep hillside towards the beach. Oh well, I'll be nice today and let the greenie have May for the day. With that, I wandered towards town.

**Again, a short chapter. Sorry I promise it'll be longer next time. I swear. remember, R&R!**

**-Hana Lee**


	3. Really, really, really?

**Hello all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated as much like I promised. I promise I'll make it up to you with this longer chapter. Please accept my sincere apologies. **

**Ummm, and I thank you ****LoveloverGrlLlg, I couldn't have updated if not for you helping me out a bit. THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed! And without further adieu, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I, ContestShippingPrincess, do NOT own Pokémon. No matter how much I wish, it's not happening. (It's also why I don't believe in Santa anymore.)**

Drew's Pov:

May shrieked with laughter as we rolled-well, tumbled- down the grassy slope. "Drew! This is so not like you! Are you…alright?"

May frowned. It looked as if she was genuinely concerned. I smirked and flipped my hair. "Gee May, you seem awfully worried. Are you sure _you _aren't the one who is sick?"

She blushed a dark crimson. "Of course not! I was just… Never mind!"

She gathered herself, brushing the dirt and grass off her red shirt, checking that her bottom wasn't all greenified. I watched her, her delicate frame, gentle and calm sapphire eyes, flowing brown hair. It's weird for anyone to see me zoning out like this for anyone but, May was just my little exception. I found myself sighing and stood up to ruffle May's hair. She spun around to glare at me, and my heart just-what? What am I even thinking? I banged my forehead multiple times to clear my thoughts. May looked at me strangely before touching my forehead carefully. "Drew? Are you sure you are feeling well? You've been acting strangely."

"Yeah! Strange for any NORMAL guy May."

I looked around to see Brendan walking toward us. _Damn it! Damn-_

May frowned and replied, "Brendan, what do you mean by that?"

I had to say something. "May, isn't it obvious? Brendan here is trying to-"

Brendan cut Drew off midsentence. "I was simply saying that Drew here isn't a normal guy. He's just a cocky, smart mouthed, Pokémon coordinator. You deserve so much better May."

May's POV:

_What? This isn't like Brendan at all! _

_**Flashback:**_

_**May and Brendan are sitting on a rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean in Hoenn. Brendan was rambling about a rattata he had spotted earlier in the day and how he couldn't wait to be a trainer already. May laughed lightly. "Brendan! So you dream of being a Pokémon master?"**_

"_**No. My dream is already happening. But, being the world's greatest trainer would be good too." Brendan mused thoughtfully, a light blush staining his cheeks.**_

_**May blinked. "What do you mean your dream is already happening? We are only 9 years old! And I'm still not the world's greatest Pokémon researcher! You know that's all I can really do because of my fear of Pokémon."**_

_**Brendan smiled softly. "May, my dream was to be with you, now and forever."**_

_**Brendan leaned over and kissed May on the cheek. May turned a deep scarlet and looked at Brendan thoughtfully. "Brendan? Do you really mean that?"**_

"_**Of course May-May. I'd never lie to you."**_

"_**Really?" Her eyes narrowed, "Really, really, really?"**_

_**Brendan laughed. "Yeah May. Really, really, really."**_

_**Flashback over**_

_Brendan, I know you loved me then. But do you still? I really doubt it. It has been 4 years after all. You must have found someone else. Right?_

_No Pov:_

May continued to stare in shock at Brendan's comment. Drew glared angrily at Brendan, feeling a bit embarrassed. But Brendan seemed, at a loss for words. _Why? Why did I say that?_

Brendan Pov:

I found myself, no. I didn't find myself at all. I was at a complete and total loss for why I even said that. Drew was glaring daggers at me, and I couldn't help but to sweat drop a little. May on the other hand, was in what looked like shock. I shadowed my eyes and stared at the ground. So forgiving it was. But so harsh to stare at and have no reply.

May, I know I still love you. When I found you on that cliff, I was so relieved to see you again after so long. But then, I met your friend Drew. How are you two even friends? Your personality compared to him, is like spring and winter.

You are so happy and carefree, open and cheerful, stubborn yet determined. Drew is like a cold slab of granite, cocky and arrogant, full of himself yet thoughtful of certain things and people. And you are one of those people.

So how does that even work? Then again, I haven't seen you for years. Are you really a successful researcher like you planned? But you seemed at home on my Altaria. So obviously you got over your fear. What are you doing in your life, and how does Drew come into the picture? I really do want to know that. I think I really should apologize. I know I was wrong to say those things; it's not like me at all!

"Drew."

Drew looked at me fiercely. "What do you want Brendan?"

I sighed. "I'm really sorry for what I said. It's not like me at all really! I'm not like this at all. Really."

May's eyes snapped open and stared at me. "Brendan," She began, "So you didn't mean any of that?"

I solemnly shook my head no. May grinned cheekily, "Really, really, really?"

I laughed. "Really May-May."

**So, is that enough to make up for the long wait? . I hope so. I'm a bit sleepy, I was up last night partying at my friend's house. Ahahaha! But anyways, I'm open for ideas and suggestions. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I figured I could end this one on the "Really, really, really?" scenario. I got the idea from my friend Hannah. THANK YOU HANNAH! (: And don't forget! R&R! Ooh also, I'm adding a new character in a few chapters. Maybe next chapter… I don't know what gender or name to use so please help me with that as well. You decide! Thanks again! See you next time I update! (Hopefully tomorrow if I have time.)**


	4. not my best work sry

OMG I'm sooo sorry I updated so late. Well, no dawdling. On with the story:

No POV:

May smiled happily. "Brendan! I'm so glad you haven't changed a bit!"

Her smile grew on her expressive face. Her sapphire orbs gleamed with pure delight as she leaned forward and hugged Brendan, much to Drew's annoyance.

Drew POV:

I watched the two 'long time friends' hug and giggle. That guy, who did he think he was? I've known May all her life traveling. Brendan only knew her as children. I clearly knew more about May. My eyes narrowed and I coughed slightly. May jumped away from Brendan. "Oh, uh, sorry Drew! I was just so excited and I-"

Brendan cut her off abruptly. "May, I'm sure Drew is just surprised."

I glared at him. Brendan glared back, in a slightly mocking way. "May."

May tore her gaze from me to Brendan. "Yeah?"

"Let's go to the Olivine Winter Carnival." (haha yeah I just made it up)

May paused. "Well, ok! Sounds like fun even if it is freezing out here."

She waved goodbye to me and started down the road to the carnival with Brendan.

I sighed. Why in the world did I fall for her? Of all the people. Her. I sighed again. I guess I'm just gonna have to go monitor her and Brendan at the carnival. I slowly began to walk down the path they had took.

No Pov:

Olivine's Winter Carnival was huge. It roughly took up one quarter of the city itself, and had Ferris wheels, roller coasters, arcades; couples love boats, and many other things. It also had a scavenger hunt in the snow that didn't seem very safe.

May and Brendan made their way carefully through the snow and ice, laughing as the slipped and skidded. Drew was rather glum and kept his distance. Olivine's nurse Joy was wearing a parka and furry boots, closely accompanied by a love struck breeder, Brock. Ash and Max were on a roller coaster and screamed with delight. That is until Pikachu thunder bolted them. May didn't seem to notice her brother and friends. All she could think about was how close Brendan was to her and his arm pulled gently around her waist. She felt her cheeks heating up and looked down to hide it. Of course Brendan could clearly see her blushing, he wasn't stupid. Gently, he leaned down towards May and lifted her gently onto the seat of a Ferris wheel.

May gasped slightly as Brendan's hand held her rump. "Brendan?"

He grinned and stepped inside the seat as well, shutting the door behind him. The windows were tinted so no one could see inside. May gasped again as Brendan pushed her down gently onto the seat and pinned her down. He was directly above her. "Brendan! What are you-?"

"May." Brendan began, "You know how much I care about and love you. I've always loved you. Even though we've been apart for 4 years, it made me love you even more. I need you!"

May's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. "Brendan, even now you still do? Even after all these years you still…"

She trailed off. Brendan's ruby eyes gleamed slightly. "May-may, all these years apart made me want you even more. I love you May."

With that, he leaned down and kissed May. May's eyes widened even more and she tried to push him off but he simply kissed harder and pushed himself into her. She moaned with defeat and gave up to Brendan. All went dark.

Drew's POV:

Where the heck did they go? I sat down angrily on a bench near the exit of a Ferris wheel. Ugh. May, you won't leave my head. I heard someone familiar shouting. I looked up to see May shouting angrily at Brendan. Whoa. What'd he do to May?

"Brendan Birch! I'm so disappointed in you! What were you thinking?"

"May, you know I finally had to give in. I didn't want to!"

"Brendan, we all have a choice. You chose to kiss me and..stuff.."

She trailed off bitterly. "And It was the wrong decision! I hate you Brendan!"

May stormed away in a flurry. Brendan stared after her sadly.

I stood up and walked over to Brendan. He looked at me. I frowned. Then I punched him.

Brendan staggered. "What was that for?"

I smirked. "For making my May cry."

I punched him again, making him sag to the floor.

He looked at me again, and shut his eyes. "That was for whatever you did to May. Stay away from her."

Hurriedly, I began to run where May went.

May POV:

Bushes and branches snagged my hair, scratched my arms and legs as I ran. Sobbing uncontrollably, I stumbled and hurtled into the ice cold hard packed ground. Why? Why did Brendan do that! Sure he was perverted at times while growing up but, he was so different, so scary. Where did my real poke prince disappear to?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked around at the surrounding forest. Great. I left the main city and now I'm somewhere in the woods. I sighed. "Hello?"

My voice echoed off the cave nearby. I got to my feet and stumbled into the cavern. Millions of Zubat swarmed towards me, screeching. Lovely, I walked into their nest. I screamed and reached for my belt instinctively, only to remember that my Pokémon were still with Nurse Joy. Shit. I screamed loudly and then began hitting the Zubat with my arms. Ha! A human version of Flail. I laughed slightly before continuing my attack. One of the Pokémon, a Crobat, shot a poison sting at me and I shrieked before hitting the ground. The pokemon continued to attack me, and I realized that I may not survive. I sobbed out loud and cried out. "Drew! Help me! DREW!"

"May!"

I looked over to see Drew rushing towards me. "Roselia, use magical leaf!"

She obliged and knocked out the Zubat and Crobat leader. The rest fled.

Drew looked at me, concern written all over his face, green eyes filled with fear. "May! May, are you alright? May!"

He was slightly tearing up and his normally perfect green hair was tousled and scruffy. His warm arms held me close. But not in the way Brendan had.

"Drew…"

He looked at me with a strange look. "Yeah?"

"Drew, I love you…"

He stared at me in shock. The shock quickly became replaced with a knowing smirk. "May, I love you too."

I grinned, despite the fact that my cheeks ached and my body hurt. I would be with Drew from now on.

One week later:

"May I'm really sorry! Sorry! I mean it!"

I laughed. "Ok Brendan, I forgive you. You were a bit loopy that day anyways."

Brendan jumped up to hug May, only to be shoved away by May's protective boyfriend Drew. "She may forgive you Brendan, but I sure as hell don't."

Brendan smiled. "Yeah it's alright Grass top."

Drew glowered at him. Brendan was grinning. I smiled.

The sun was shining and the amazing phenomenon was over. Spring had arrived earlier than expected and now Nurse Joy had to push the now lazy Sealeo back to the ocean. "Be careful you two!"

Brendan winked at me, and I merely shrugged it off. "Yeah well, don't go around forcing kisses on girls Brendan. They won't like it."

He laughed. "I won't. No worries May-May."

I smiled and hugged him. Drew growled a bit but I kicked him. "Friends forever Brendan."

"Friends for life May-may."

"Annoyed over protective boyfriend for life." Drew added.

The trio laughed. Ash smiled at May's relationship and Max started singing romantic songs in Spanish.

Brock paused. "Max…"

"Yeah Brock?"

"How do you even know Spanish?"

A purple blur rushed forwards and hugged May excitedly. "MAY!"

May and Drew sweatdropped and Brendan laughed. Everyone else gaped.

"HARLEY?"

Harley laughed. "Hey darlings! Ooh lookie, May's got herself a boy-toy!"

He squealed. Drew stepped forward. "Harley. What are you doing in Olivine?"

He smiled happily. "I'm here for the contest duh! That means you two are here for it too? Ooh yay, so excited now! I have to get my mani-pedi. Bye Drewsie!"

I gaped. There's a contest here? I do need another ribbon… and me against my boyfriend? What?

**Hehehe sorta a cliffie. I could end it here or keep going. You guys pick ok? I know this went a little awry but my friend Lori co typed it so blame the darker scenes to her got it? Me: Fluffy  
>Lori: lemonlemonlemon<strong>

**Me:NO**

**Her: fine, can I at least make a hint?**

**Me: fine…**

**So yeah. Hahahaha. See you and don't forget to R&R! **

**Lori: Yep. If u want a lemon on any pokemon character, ask me. NOT Hana. She'll kill me.**

**Me: I'm already gonna kill u**

**Lori: kthnxbye!**


	5. New love rival?

**Ch. 5 of OLIVINE ADVENTURE!**

**ITS HERE AT LAST! I'm super sorry I never updated all summer, my reasons are on my profile. I said I would but I didn't so I'm sorry. But I'm planning on making this a long one if I can, (I'm supposedly typing my English essay right now.) Yes Harley has appeared and another character will be placed into the storyline in this chapter. He's my OC. His name is BOB. No way hahaha! Actually I think I'll be using a Japanese name for him just because. So enjoy the story and the mini play at the end.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

No POV

There were only 2 days left till the contest in Olivine City, and May finds she is unsure of what to do in the contest, and if she should even enter. Naturally, a certain green haired boyfriend of hers is going to try to take her mind of things by taking her on the perfect date. The Olivine City, Orpheus Amusement Park. Currently the pair were eating ice cream while waiting in line for bumper cars. May licked her strawberry ice cream happily. "Drew, this is the awesomest day ever! And this ice cream totally agrees with me right now."

Drew smirked, and took a bite of his chocolate ice cream before replying with a muffled speech. "Mrph muhnc."

May laughed. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

He swallowed and coughed a little before saying, "I said you're welcome May. Geez someone needs her ears checked."

She clenched her fists. "Why you-!"

Drew had cut her off by kissing her forcefully and trying to push his tongue into her mouth. May's eyes widened and she tried to push away but Drew smirked and held her closer. May sighed and gave in to Drew's kiss. As she slowly opened her mouth, a boy about her age crashed into them and fell down on top of May, much to Drew's annoyance.

The boy opened his eyes slowly to see May under him looking a bit surprised and slightly relieved. Drew coughed. "Uhh…"

May's POV

May was a bit flustered to have such a cute guy on top of her like that. He was taller than Drew, and taller than her, had sweet smelling reddish brown hair and dazzling golden brown eyes. He was wearing a yellowish brown t-shirt with a white and dark brown plaid button up shirt over it. The shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled and cuffed at the elbows. He wore dark brown khaki shorts that were just below the knee. His shoes were black and dark brown. The boy also carried a white one strap, over the shoulder backpack. He was most likely, a traveling trainer.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss!"

The boy stood up and helped me up. He then dusted himself off and extended a hand to shake. "I'm Kagamitaro Sei. Call me Sei please."

I extended my own arms to shake his hand. It too, like mine was gloved, dark brown to match his other clothes and rimmed with black. His hand was warm and soothing, while Drew's was usually cold and rough. Did that mean anything? "Nice to meet you! I'm May Haruka Maple."

His gaze became soft and warming, "Oh Haruka? So you are also Japanese?"

I laughed. "Somewhere in my history I guess. I got the name though."

Sei smiled. I blushed slightly, he had such a warm smile, it made me happy even though I just met him. I wonder why…

"I'm Drew Hayden. _**May's boyfriend**_."

Drew extended his arm out harshly and his gaze was so scary. What's wrong with Drew? Sei smiled again, but a little bit more sadly. "Oh hello Drew, nice to meet you as well."

Sei's POV

She has a boyfriend then? Aw that sucks, she's so pretty and seems pretty nice too. Her boyfriend though… he's a bit strange. I smirked to myself. Seems to be the over protective boyfriend type, poor May, she won't have any guy friends. "Well, May and I will be going now. Bye Shei."

I glowered at Drew, making sure my stylish hair blocked my face expression from May. I gave Drew a look that said simply, 'Wow, overprotective much?' He glared back. May was looking at the map for our ride. "Hey Drew, can Sei come with us too? The carts are all single riders anyways."

Drew smirked. "Absolutely."

I laughed. He's such a kid. "No thank you May, Drew."

May paused. "Why not?"

I grinned on the inside, but I showed a face of sadness. "I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much. I wouldn't want to ruin your date."

May frowned. She turned to Drew. "Drew! Why don't you like Sei?"

He swallowed. "May, it's so obvious he likes you! He's playing you like a violin!"

I spoke up, "Well actually I don't know how to play a violin, I do know how to play clarinet though…good times…"

May smiled at me. "Sei, give me a minute to lecture Drew please!"

I laughed. "Sure."

She smiled more and dragged Drew off someplace. I sat down on a bench nearby. They do realize they lost their place in line right? I sighed. May is a bit of an airhead but that's cute. How could I be falling for her and I just met her… by falling into her…onto her…. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my perfect hair. Some girls nearby were swooning and drooling while looking at me. I flinched. Girls are so weird sometimes… About an hour or so passed until May came running back crying. Wait…CRYING? I stood up suddenly. What did grass head do!

"May? Why are you crying?"

She ran into my chest and sobbed, "Drew and I got into a fight, he thinks I like, no love you but I love Drew and… and…"

She sobbed even more and buried her face in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her. "Shhh its okay May…He's just a jerk…"

She cried into my chest until she had no more tears left. By then it was dark. The half moon was perched up in the starry sky and May had fallen asleep in my arms. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards a pokemon center, only to be stopped by Drew. He took in the sight of me carrying his girlfriend and he had a look of deep hurt in his emerald eyes. "What happened?"

He asked me quietly. I held May gently and spoke, "She came running across the park crying her eyes out. I asked her what happened and she was talking about you two having a fight. She fell asleep sometime after."

Drew looked sad. "I can take her back Sei. Thank you."

I smiled sadly. "Alright."

I shook May softly. "May…wakey wakey…"

May opened her sapphire eyes and yawned. "Sei…What time is it?"

"Late enough. Drew's here to take you home."

She turned around quickly to see Drew. He was staring at her hopefully but she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "Drew… How could you? You know I love you and you say I love someone else… Don't even try to deny you were afraid to lose me! I saw you kiss that girl; I saw it with my own eyes! Don't lie Drew! Don't!"

May was yelling and crying and shaking his shoulders with pain in her eyes. I watched on with sadness. "May…"

She stopped yelling to look at me. "Y-yeah Sei?"

"I-"

No POV

"Oh My Gosh! Its May and her boy toys! Long time no see Drewsie!"

May sweatdropped and Drew fell anime style. Sei watched curiously. Harley spun around to see Sei watching him curiously. "Ohhh! And who is this loverly boy-toy?"

He scooted closer to May and whispered, "He's a real cutie May. Keep him in your sights darling, Drew is mine!"

He hopped up again. "So, what are you three doing out here at this time of night?"

Sei spoke, "Not really your concern sir, just a lovers' quarrel between these two."

May beamed at Sei's gentlemanly words. Drew was still passed out. Harley gaped. Sei laughed slightly in an attempt to break the silence. It didn't work. AWKWARD SILENCE…

"Oh May," Harley grinned deviously, "This contest is a tag team contest you know…"

"WHAT?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alrighty then! Now that THAT was finally typed up and (yes I know) put up on fanfiction at LAST, You guys please review. I need reviews. And now… Your feature presentation play will begin…**

***clapclapclap***

**Enter Max Maple**

**Max: Hi everyone! To make up for Hana's previous mistake, she does not own pokemon. Ever! **

**Me: *sweatdrop* Oh… did I forget that again?**

**Max: YES~!**

**Me: Oopsie…SORRY! *runs away bawling***

**Max: *facepalm* Well, now that she's gone, lets get down to business. I WANT A POKEMON! PRONTO! MAYYYYYY**

**May: what?**

**Max: can I have a ralts?**

**May: Of course not. You're still 9. Wait one more year. Then you can go travel with Ash.**

**Max: DAMN**

**May: *gasp* NO SWEARING!**

**Max: F*** you May! *runs away***

**May: *dumbfounded* did that really just happen?**

**Sei: Afraid so May. Do you want me to talk some sense into Max? 'Or get help to get May..heheh'**

**May: Oh no its alright. I'm just shocked. Thank you Sei**

**Sei: No problem. 'Darn.'**

**Drew: why would Hana do that though? Max is so sweet…**

**Sei & May: *STAREEEEE***

**Drew: what? I can't say good things?**

**Sei & May: NO. Just no.**

**Drew: *cries***

**Sei & May: *stareeee then faint***

**Me: AND THE END**

**All: BYE**

**Harley: I WANNA COOKIE!**

**ALL: NO**


End file.
